How Not To Study
by zero-damage
Summary: Following a "study session", Naoto contends with a very drunken Rise. Rise/Naoto.


_A/N: Rise/Naoto fic from - 2009, I think? Somewhat cracky, heavy on the 'suggestive themes', as FFN would put it. I still like it enough to post here. Also, I need to write some new Rise/Naoto.  
_

* * *

Naoto had been under the impression that "meeting for a study session" entailed just that. It would involve books and generalized unhappiness from everyone, as it had in the past. She hadn't been aware that if the location was Souji's uncle's house - and Dojima himself was out of town - the correct translation became "getting stunningly drunk on overstocked Junes liquor".

Frankly, Naoto wasn't fully sober herself. She'd done her best to avoid the excesses of the rest of the team, but it was very hard when Yukiko and Teddie kept trying to spike her grape juice. Still, she had kept herself clear-headed enough to walk home. Rise, leaning against the kitchen counter and giggling at the floor, had demonstrated no such restraint.

Best not to get involved. Naoto made for the front door - unfortunately, just as Rise looked up.

"Naaoootooo!" Rise beamed, took a step forward, and almost tripped over her feet. "Don'...don' leave yet. Come talk to me."

A conversation in which one side could do nothing but giggle held little interest. "I am going home, Rise. Good night."

Happily ignoring her, Rise moved - or staggered - closer. Much closer. "Did I - did I ever tell you...you are super sharp?"

"Sh-sharp?

"Yeah. You dress," - she grabbed Naoto's shirt collar for emphasis - "so dapper, and you _know _shtuff, and, and..." Rise trailed off, apparently forgetting the rest of the compliment.

"Rise, I think you might be drunk," Naoto said, trying to wriggle out of her grip.

"No crap. I am _wasted_, Naoto-kun. An' it's Sh-Souji-shenpai's fault." Rise's attempted whisper came out more a slurred yell. "He doeshn't like girls. Can you believe it?"

Actually, yes. Very much so. Based on the rumors Naoto had heard, this would qualify as the least surprising news of the year. "Ah. A shame." She had intended to walk out the kitchen at that point and allow Rise to resume laughing at the floor tiles. Unfortunately, her shirt was still tangled in the girl's fist.

"What about you?" Rise's face was inches from her own. "Do _you _like girls, Naoto-kun?"

...Oh.

"Um," Naoto managed.

The response - or lack thereof - failed to faze Rise. "Cause _somebody _on this team has to. An' it ain't Yosuke or Kanji-kun either." She paused, staring at a point somewhere past Naoto's left shoulder. "Oh yeah - Chie and Yukiko, but," and here Rise started whispering again, which somehow only increased her volume, "I think they're an item, y'know?"

Based on the scene Naoto had witnessed prior to leaving the living room - which had included Yukiko attempting to straddle Chie on the sofa - this was hardly a surprise either. "Probably."

Rise nodded, and leaned back slightly. Her hand stayed at Naoto's collar. "Hey...you di'nt answer my queshtion."

Naoto began to feel sick. The alcohol, presumably.

"'Cause I like pretty boys," Rise pointed out, staring at her while still swaying.

The conversation was taking a turn for the vaguely terrifying. "Oh. That's...nice."

"'Speshially when they're so smart."

"I...well - ah, I-" Naoto was ultimately saved from responding by Rise herself, who swayed just a little too far to one side and tipped over. Thankfully, and whether by design or not, she let go of Naoto's collar before tumbling to the floor.

Precisely how much had Rise had to drink? This was worse than Port Island; _everyone_ was inebriated this time.

"Ow," a quiet voice muttered from somewhere near Naoto's feet.

Ah. Right. Rise. Naoto wasn't sure of the most courteous course of action, but she was certain it didn't involve leaving a drunk girl sprawled on the kitchen tiles. Souji had a futon in his room; Rise could be left there to sober up. She glanced back at the living room - where Souji was being attacked by both Teddie and Yosuke - and decided he wouldn't mind. Or notice.

"Up you get," she said, leaning down and attempting to drape Rise over her shoulder.

Rise grinned. "Naoto...my princsh sharm-princsh chamm-" She paused. "Oh, you get what I mean."

Naoto didn't, but nodded politely all the same. Unfortunately, Rise had several centimetres in height and kilos in weight on her. "You are very heavy."

"I am not!" The shriek came far too close to Naoto's ear. Rise began flailing uselessly, having seemingly lost coordination of her arms. "'M not fat, Naoto, so shut up!"

"_Stop that_. We are going to Souji-senpai's room and I cannot carry you."

Rise stopped mid-flail, stared, then giggled. "Shenpai's room? Naoto-kun, you _devil._"

Naoto rolled her eyes and pulled Rise towards the stairs.

* * *

Manoeuvring Rise up the narrow stairwell and into Souji's room proved a challenge, largely due to interference from Rise herself. Once through the door, Naoto resorted to shoving her in the general direction of the futon, at which point Rise obligingly tripped over the bedframe and onto the mattress.

Naoto sank down beside the bed and leaned back against the frame. The floor was surprisingly clear of clutter. Souji's room was really quite tidy, though she wished it would stop moving around her head.

…On reflection, she might be less sober than she'd thought.

"M'head hurts," Rise complained, face down in the bed-covers.

Naoto sighed and stared at the opposite wall, trying to decide whether she could transport herself home without falling in the Samegawa. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden, unusual sensation of having absolutely nothing on her head. "Return my hat _this instant_, Rise."

When she turned, Rise was lying on her side, Naoto's blue cap tilted at a wild angle over her head. To be fair, her pigtails made it hard for the hat to do anything else. "I'm a detective," she told Naoto.

"You are drunk. Give me my hat."

Rise rolled onto her back, hands tugging the hat down to her head. "No. S'mine now. I took it."

Naoto tried to ignore her sudden, irrational flash of anger. The alcohol complicated matters. "Rise, I will throw you down the stairs if you don't _give me back my hat._"

This only provoked further giggling. "Yeah, _right_! You - y'couldn't even throw yourshelf down, Naoto-kun." Rise kicked her lightly in the back. "...Tiny little detective prince."

With a short growl, Naoto climbed on the bed and reached for Rise's head - a smooth movement disrupted by Rise's knee jerking against her stomach. "Ow!"

Before she had chance to recover, Rise's hands were at her collar for the second time that night - this time pulling hard. Naoto's arms flailed out in an attempt to support her weight and push away, which might have succeeded if Rise hadn't chosen this moment to move her hands to the back of Naoto's head and pull her into a very disorganized kiss.

It wasn't an _entirely_ unpleasant experience. It was, however, unexpected, disorientating, and terrifying. This was _not _what happened in books. Naoto wasn't the rugged, womanizing private eye and Rise didn't taste like danger and mystery. Actually, more than anything else, Rise tasted like alcohol. Naoto had no idea what type, hardly being a connoisseur in the area, but it burned the roof of her mouth - mostly because Rise's tongue had worked its way inside despite having absolutely no business being there.

Naoto pulled back. "Wh-wh-what are you-"

"I want to have shome fun too. S'always Chie and Yukiko" - here, Rise rolled her eyes - "or Shouji and Yosuke and Kanji or whoever." Her hands were still gripping Naoto's shoulders. "And you - you're nice an' handsome an' you make a pretty good boy."

"I'm not sure how drunk you are, Rise," Naoto lied - the answer was _'very'_- "but I am not technically male."

"_Duh_, Naoto. I know _that_." With that, Rise yanked Naoto towards her again, this time spinning the two of them over - in a remarkable manoeuvre for a drunk girl, especially since she kept the hat on - and pinning Naoto to the mattress beneath her.

Naoto found it impossible to breathe. "R-Rise!"

"But thass not a problem," Rise continued, as if she hadn't just straddled Naoto's waist. "I _like _you. You're really neat. And I'm pretty eashy-going, y'know." She tipped her head to one-side, the hat tilting precariously on a pigtail. "So how's about it?"

In place of a dignified response, Naoto settled for a choked squeak.

Rise grinned, swayed inelegantly, then pulled off the hat and put it back on Naoto's head. "Looks better on you."

Then she busied herself undoing the buttons on Naoto's shirt. Surprisingly deftly, Naoto decided, while trying to ignore the obvious fact that Rise Kujikawa had her pinned to Souji's bed and was trying to remove her clothes.

"...I like theshe shirts, Naoto-kun, but they - they suck to get undone." Rise leaned over so her lips were next to Naoto's ear. "You shoulda worn shomething easier."

There were many potential responses to that, all revolving around _'ease with which Rise can undress me' _being the least deciding factor in Naoto's choice of attire each morning. The best she could manage was a stuttered mess. "I-I like shirts just fine nowpleasecalmdownRise."

Unsurprisingly, Rise didn't. The buttons were soon undone. "There we go," Rise said cheerfully, stroking her hands along Naoto's sides.

Could always yell. Or kick Rise off. Naoto had a mean kick, probably even when not-quite-sober. Except whatever Rise was doing was actually quite nice. Her skin was soft even if she kept accidentally poking Naoto in the ribs, and that was presumably a depth perception issue. Maybe it was the alcohol, but when Rise's hands moved a little lower - and as Naoto wondered if she was taking advantage of a drunk girl, or if the drunk girl was taking advantage of her, or if they were both drunk and the point was moot - it wasn't that distressing at all. Very much the opposite.

This was going to be absolutely _impossible _to rationalize later.

Unfortunately, while leaning in for another kiss, Rise forgot she needed to use her hands to prop herself up rather than running them all over Naoto. She fell forward with a grunt, face planting into the pillow next to Naoto's head. "Mmmph."

Naoto would have responded with concern, except Rise was crushing her lungs.

Rise lifted her head at the muffled noise of distress. "Oh...sh-sorry, Naoto-kun." She tried to move further down the bed - and even though she wound up still half-lying on top of Naoto, there was at least some opportunity to breathe. "Don' you go telling me I'm heavy again," she muttered, head pressed against Naoto's stomach.

_You are_, Naoto almost said, but decided it would ruin the moment.

They both remained quiet. Rise had evidently lost the coherence to continue...whatever she'd originally intended, instead focusing on picking a thread from the hem of Naoto's shirt.

"You should move," Naoto said.

"Yeah...probably." Rise tilted her head up. "But I think - I need t'go to sleep first."

Not a good idea. At least, not on someone else's futon. Or on top of Naoto. But most of the senpai were probably passed out on the living room floor by now - and frankly, Naoto felt just as tired and fairly dizzy with it. "Hmm."

Rise took this as an invitation to nestle her head a little closer and curl up against Naoto's legs. "G'night, tiny prince."

The instinctive response to such a comment was to smack the speaker very hard on the head until the word 'tiny' flew out of their vocabulary, at least in relation to Naoto. Instead, she pushed instinct aside and ran her hand through Rise's hair. "Goodnight."

* * *

The next morning - when Souji barged into his bedroom and found Rise sprawled on top of a half-undressed Naoto - would have been difficult to explain, had Souji not been clad only in his boxer shorts and wearing make-up apparently (and most likely) applied by a team of drunks in the dark. Naoto and Souji soon reached a gentlemen's agreement to never speak of the incident again.

Meanwhile, Rise was both mortified and slightly amnesiac, and spent a week asking Naoto if they'd...you know, _done_ anything, maybe, because Rise was _so _not like that, Yukiko and Teddie were totally the ones to blame for spiking the punch.

By Saturday - and the thirteenth time Rise asked - Naoto finally snapped and yelled, no, they really hadn't.

Rise considered this for a moment - then pointed out that they might as well, because Souji had spread all _kinds _of rumours over the school.

Later, after Souji had finally found and destroyed every incriminating poster in town - Rise had been both far less trusting than Naoto and more devious with a cellphone camera - the rumours still hadn't abated. So, when Rise approached Naoto after school, smirked, and joked that maybe she and the tiny prince should put some substance behind them, Naoto rolled her eyes - but didn't complain when Rise quietly took hold of her hand.


End file.
